I Forgave You
by DoubleDigits
Summary: Ian wakes up during the night. Amian, better than the summary! Please check it out. Next/final chapter coming soon, on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Ian is having a sleepless night. Yeah, I do these types of one-shots a lot. I like having a little night between my favorite couples.**

Ian opened his eyes and he yawned. He smiled as he saw his wife next to him, sleeping after a busy day at the Cahill base.

Amy Cahill: Madrigal leader; granddaughter of Grace Cahill; daughter of Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent; brother of Dan Cahill; sister-in-law of Natalie Kabra. Finally, wife of Ian Kabra.

Wife of Ian Kabra.

Wife of Ian Kabra!

Ian's smile widened, and he leaned forward. When he was an inch away from Amy's face, he pulled back, cautious.

Ian, instead, put his hand under her chin. He just gently lifted it so he could see his wife's face. It had grown so much since seven years ago. Seven years ago, Amy was a stuttering American who was under the awful care of that witch Beatrice. Seven years ago, Ian was a snooty posh boy from Britain. They had both changed so much_...Amy_ had changed him so much.

"I love you," Ian murmured.

She was all _his_! _His_ to do anything he wanted with her. _His_ to take care of. _His_ to love. Just _his_. He'd been waiting for this moment since his 39 Clues team had joined Amy's team, and he'd "kissed" Amy that day at the cave.

Then he'd betrayed her, and Amy Cahill hated his guts; she never fell for him every again. Ian also had to betray her even more; the sharks, his mother, the clues. But even after all that, she had saved him and sacrificed the Janus serum.

"I...love you too," her voice suddenly answered, startling Ian. She was awake?

"Oh. Sorry if I woke you. I just..." Ian stuttered and began to pull away from her body.

To his surprise, Amy gripped his hand. "You didn't wake me." Ian blushed. He still wasn't used to being with Amy.

Ian hesitantly reached over and stopped an inch away from her mouth. Her lovely eyes blinked up at him beneath those long eyelashes. Ian averted his dark eyes. Then, without warning, he kissed her. He felt Amy stiffen and he was about to pull away when he felt her smile.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life," he breathed after their lips left go of each other.

"Oh, you have?" Amy asked mockingly. Ian blushed. The result was another kiss, only shorter.

"Um, I'm going to...to...go downstairs and, um, make coffee. You want some?" Ian stuttered.

Amy shrugged. "Please don't go." She snuggled herself against his bare and firm chest. "You're warm."

Ian grinned. _Well, if you put that way..._ He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. "Sure, honey."

Amy smirked. "Since when have you called me honey?"

"Since now." Ian kissed her neck a few times, gently sucking. Amy shivered and moaned a bit.

Ian moved from her neck to her mouth, brushing his lips on her lips. "Like old time, huh?" Amy laughed.

"Only this time, it's better," Ian answered.

"Oh, _certainly_," Amy chuckled, adopting a British accent similar to Ian's.

"You're British enough for me," Ian awkwardly stated, adopting an American accent.

Amy giggled. Ian loved that sound so much that his heart ached to hear it more. "Well, you're American enough for me."

Ian's smile faded, and his arms stopped brushing through her orange hair (he'd wanted to do that since they were eleven and Grace invited the whole Cahill family on Christmas.) Amy noticed, being the sensitive, caring, and understanding one.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"It's-it's n-nothing." Ian sighed and began to pull away.

"Ian," commanded Amy in such a firm voice that he was startled. "Tell me what's wrong," she added gently.

Ian shut his eyes and a tear ran down his dark cheek. "I...this is all a dream."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, scared.

"This must all be a dream. Even though I love you, there is no possible way for you to love me back." Ian's eyes opened. "Not after that day at the caves..."

Amy laughed with relief. "Oh, Ian! Is that what this is about?" She began to laugh harder. Ian frowned. "I already told you! I forgave you and you're sweet lips," she joked.

"What about the sharks?"

"Ian," Amy said, shaking her head. "That was your mother, not you. You were forced to help."

"Exactly. My mother is another problem. She killed your parents! And I'm her _offspring_! Aren't you mad to be even associated with me?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "No. Kids aren't always like their parents."

"Well, I can list plenty more problems we've had. The yacht, kidnapping your brother, sacrificing the Janus serum for me even though I was your enemy-" Ian started.

"Forgave you, forgave you, forgave you. Ian-" Amy stated sadly. Ian glanced at her, worried. "I do love you..."

"Prove that you're not lying. My mother used to say that to me. Then I found out it was all a game."

Amy's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know how to prove her love.

After a few minutes, Ian sighed. "I knew this was all a dream. A foolish dream that would never come true." He stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Amy cried out and jumped from her bed. She turned Ian to face her.

"What-" Amy cut Ian off with a kiss.

It was one of those types of kisses that were like two people eating the same gum. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes, since Ian was rather tall. Ian placed his hands around her waist and kissed her fiercely. Suddenly Ian felt a kick on his hands. Startled, he jumped away.

"Wha-what was that?" Ian breathed, panting for air.

Amy smiled. "Our baby."

"B-b-b...baby?"

"Yes. That's my proof. It's a sign, or going to be, a sign of our love. I was waiting for your birthday to tell you..."

"Our baby..." repeated Ian. He reached a hand out as if to touch Amy's stomach again, but drew back.

Amy laughed. "It's okay, Ian." She took his hand and held it in the right spot.

Ian gasped as he felt another kick. Then he laughed. This was more than enough proof. This was a miracle! And this was no dream.

"Amy," whispered Ian when they laid back down.

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ian..."

"I'm sorry about everything, and I'm sorry about almost leaving you and the baby right now."

"Ian, it's okay."

Amy turned to him once more. They snuggled under the moonlight shining from the window. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**Usually, I don't write fan fictions with a girl pregnant, but I felt I had to this time. I mean, a kiss wouldn't be enough proof for Amian love. But a baby would!**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Epilogue

**A Year Later...**

"No, no, no, wait!" Amy cried out, tripping and landing face-flat on the floor. "Grace, come back here, please! Dan, where are you?"

"Still haven't found Dan?" Ian asked.

"Nope. And he's too shy to come out for his first birthday," Amy groaned, frustrated. "And Grace had been making me chase her all day because she lost her dress."

Ian snorted. "Dan's more like you."

Amy frowned and slightly smirked. "Well, Grace is more like you." Ian grinned, and he helped his wife stand up.

Today was a special day. Dan and Grace Cahill-Kabra were "getting ready" for their first birthday. They were twins, although Grace was born three minutes older.

Grace had red-brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and the looks of her mother. But she acted more like her father.

Her brother, Dan, had slightly darker skin, warm brown eyes, and looked like his handsome father. But he acted like his mother used to when she was younger.

The doorbell rang, and Ian brushed a lock of hair from Amy's face. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

The opened the door together to let the guests in. There stood twenty-three excited people: Dan and Natalie with their three kids, Nellie and her husband with their one baby, Hamilton and Sinead with their child, Alistair, Jonah and his wife, Phoenix and his girlfriend, Reagan and Ned, Madison and Ted with their two children, and finally...Fiske.

Amy's eyes widened. This crowd would scare Little Dan even more!

Little Dan crawled out from behind the couch and began to walk to his mommy. He suddenly saw the crowd. Amy winced.

Little Dan screamed so loud that he made Older Dan and everyone else cover their ears. With that, Little Dan ran off with his mommy chasing him.

Ian's eyes widened. "I'm glad Amy wasn't that scared when we were kids," groaned Older Dan. For once, Ian had to agree.

He smiled. Life was great.

* * *

**Originally this was a one-shot, but I decided to make an epilogue.**

**Turns out, the kids are twins! In case you were confused, Grace Kabra-Cahill (named after Grace Cahill, Amy's grandmother) was the older twin, and Dan Kabra-Cahill (named after his uncle and Amy's brother) was the younger one.**


	3. First Morning Before School

**SEVEN YEARS LATER...**

Today was Danny and Grace's first day of school. Ian and Amy helped them climb into the car. Amy and Danny were both nervous about meeting the teachers. What if they goofed up and made the Kabra-Cahill family seem like complete idiots? Ian and Grace were already bored and wanted to get this over with.

"Wait!" called seven children.

"Hurry up, kids," Amy called.

Artie Cahill stumbled. His two sisters, Hope and Irina, helped them up. Their parents Dan and Natalie Cahill were busy, along with their friends' parents.

Max Holt ran over Artie and jumped into the car, next to Danny.

"One...two...three...four...Where's Mike and Casey?" Amy counted.

Mike and Casey Starling ran out the house laughing like maniacs, and they shoved passed the three Cahill children.

"Okay...Six. Where's Jonah's girl?" Ian said.

"I'll get you!" shouted someone, bursting out of the mansion. Jane.

"Jane! Hurry up! It's time for school," Amy said. "Then you can kill them later."

Today was Danny, Grace, and Jane's first day. Artie was starting the first grade, along with Max. Casey was in the third grade, while Mike was starting the fifth.

It was an exciting day for everyone.

Especially for Ian. He would see his children begin their first day...

His eyes began to tear up. He remembered all those years ago when he'd almost run from all this joy. Now he was grateful that he stayed, and he was grateful to Amy Cahill for helping him make that decision. Imagine how horrible his life would've been without his wife and his children. And imagine how the kids' life would've been without a father. It would've been like Amy's life when she was younger, only their kids would've had a mother.

To thank Amy, tonight they were going to make it extra special.


End file.
